Uncontrollable
by emilymaria483
Summary: Falling in love is easy...it's realizing that you've fallen in love that's the tricky bit and Jack Frost is 300 years out of practice.
1. Goodnight Kisses

**Hello my little Jitter-bugs! I haven't written in a while but when I saw Rise of the Guardians I couldn't help myself. It might also have something to do with wanting to escape my ****big**** pile of university essays but who knows…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction (this is the edited & improved version). I had a lot of fun writing this, it was a nice distraction from the real world of deadlines and graduation *cough***

_She is bright and warm; a stark contrast to the icy world beyond the window. She hovers anxiously, wings humming their beautiful, tuneless melody. She's smiling at him, her grain wide; reaching her violet eyes and filling them with laughter…_

"Frostbite, are you even listening?"

Bunnymund's voice, sharp with exasperation, brings Jack back to reality; shatters his thoughts before he can commit them to memory. It takes a few seconds for the hapless winter spirit to formulate coherent words. "Oh uh…please, carry on." Jack raises his staff, hoping that he has passed off his flustered embarrassment as nothing more than absent-minded disinterest.

He can feel Tooth's eyes resting on him but when he steals a glance in her direction she flushes pink and quickly averts her gaze. Despite himself, Jack feels the corners of his lips twitch into a knowing smirk. Tooth has never been very good at disguising her 'interest' in him – even if it is largely fueled by her fascination with his teeth. He doesn't mind, in fact he finds it kind of amusing. She finds him fascinating; approaching him with the same curious, self-assured attitude she faces most of the world's puzzlement with. To Jack, it's almost a type of game they play and that's his forte, right?

He has never pretended to ignore her interest, despite Bunnymund's sometimes scathing comments and Sandy's playful teasing. He knows that it's simply the product of innocent captivation; he's new and shiny and she wants to work him out, enjoys seeing how he fits together. Besides, after 300 years alone you tend to take whatever attention you can get. After all that time, Jack wears his aloofness as easily as a second skin. It is not that he doesn't trust his fellow guardians, because _of course _he does. After everything they have just been through, how could he not? No…it's just that old habits die hard and Jack's habits are extremely stubborn. But it seems the more Jack instinctively pulls away, the more Tooth seems intent on getting closer. It's not unlike the game of Cat and Mouse that Jack has seen the children play in the summer.

Beside him, Sandy is speaking in his golden pictures and North is nodding thoughtfully; Jack pretends to take notice of the conversation but his thoughts wander back to the feathered fairy on his left. She is focusing intently on the meeting…almost too intently. Babytooth is fluttering to and fro above her shoulders, sensing her Queen's discomfort but unsure of its source. She spots Jack watching and chirps excitedly. He feels a small smile tug at his lips and looks away before Tooth notices.

"…and that's why Jack will have nice, new home. Frozen lake is no good for a Guardian." North's voice, loud and thickly accented, causes Jack to start and he blinks in mild surprise as all four Guardians look at him expectantly. There is no real way that Jack will ever surrender the lake and take up residence somewhere else, although he's well aware that the others live in far grander establishments. The lake has been his home for 300 years; his only real comfort and now, it was even more than that – it had been where he'd died and where he'd been re-born a Guardian. To sacrifice the lake would be like sacrificing his memories all over again. However…now is not the time to say all this to his friends. He doubts they would understand and he is in no mood for an argument so, instead, he smiles and shrugs.

"Uh…sure," he says as off-handily as he can manage.

They've already been at this post-Pitch meeting for two hours and Jack is beginning to feel restless. A storm is brewing on the horizon, threatening to spill across the sky in washes of grey – snow quivers gently in his bloodstream and he runs a distracted hand through his hair, trying to brush away the urge to escape into the cold, artic world outside. He seems to have appeased North, for now and the large man claps his hands together, seemingly sounding the end of their gathering. "Good," he says, "Now we can eat and retire for the night."

Jack picks at his dinner plate with only mild interest. He's never had much of an appetite and now that he is sat down it has all but vanished into the folds of his exhaustion. It is quite a conflicting feeling, to have a storm singing in your very body but to be so utterly powerless against the call of your bed. He nibbles at a crust of bread absently, if only for Tooth's sake because she fusses when he doesn't eat at all.

This is a habit she seems to have acquired over the past week or so since the defeat of Pitch and his initiation as a Guardian. She fusses about how thin he is and about not wearing shoes in the snow as thought it _actually _mattered. The cold has not affected Jack for as long as he can remember – the sting of winter is soothing on his face and the snow gentle and comforting underfoot. But it is hard to convey this effectively to someone who spend most of her time in a Kingdom surrounded by tropical currents and endless sunshine.

He looks absently at the back of his hand, colored milky white and almost translucent. Threads of blue veins snake themselves in patterns, just visible through the whitish hue of skin, and run up his wrist before disappearing into the sleeve of his hooded sweatshirt. He knows he must have had peachier skin at some point because his newly acquired memories tell him so, but it is hard to imagine now. The idea that he has ever been human to start with seems like a far-away, almost ludicrous dream.

Memories are nice but that's all they are…all they ever would be. He can not truly remember his past life, he's granted only fleeting glances into the world he once came from. It's as though someone has simply relayed the stories to him. Like a person being told a story from their early childhood – they can't possibly remember it themselves but they know it's happened. They have the photo albums and home videos to prove it. Only Jack _doesn't _have any of that…he's armed only with a small tube of baby teeth and _these_ are his photos and videos. Sometimes, he falls asleep with them in his hand and that's when his dreams are the most real.

Without realizing it, he has managed to crumble the bread in his hands and he quickly drops it back onto his plate before anyone notices. Pushing himself back from the table he stands up. Announcing that he's going to bed early, he leaves the dining hall and makes his way to his temporary bedroom in the Palace of Wonder. No-one tries to stop him but he can feel Tooth's eyes burning an inquisitive hole in his back all the way down the corridor.

Jack has been living here, in North's palace, for a week now; resting and allowing his injuries time to heal. Spirits do not suffer in the same way as humans and physical injures are quick to heal but Jack has suffered a distinctively more acute kind of pain – he can feel it in his movements, he's tired – feeling every bit as old as his 300 years. He aches terribly, but it is duller than before; he knows he won't have to wait long before he can begin shepherding winter again.

He lays his staff down and sits in the middle of his bed, legs crossed and head leaning back against the wall. His curtains are closed but he knows it is dark and wild outside; he can feel it; almost hear the winds calling out for him. He smiles a little and closes his eyes. It is a strange connection he shares with the winter – he is a child born from snow and ice and so, he suspects they are his family and his friends. The snow is as much a part of him as sand is to The Sandman.

He lets hid mind wander freely away from the raging storm outside and his thoughts automatically turn to Tooth. She has been playing there, subtly, in the back of his mind for days but he's unsure of the reason. Perhaps it was the embrace they had shared only a week before; she had seemed so happy and relieved, he had felt every knot of tension in her melt away under his fingertips. She'd smiled at him then, in a way she had never done so before.

Jack cannot pin down these strange feelings with words because he has never had to explain them to anyone before. How do you explain something you do not understand yourself?

"Jack, are you awake?"

The voice is subtle and gentle in the silence, almost as though is has always been there. It melts into his subconscious and he can't help the small smile that briefly dances across his lips. "Yeah," he replies, opening his eyes and surveying the door.

Tooth enters, on her feet for once, and smiles shyly at him, her hands clasped behind her back. The crack of golden light seeping in from the open doorway slices the room in half and illuminated her feathers. Hues of pink and blue shimmer out at him and he temporally forgets how to breathe. "Did you uh…want something?" He asks eventually, when the silence has stretched so long it's awkward.

"Oh I…I just wanted to say goodnight before I went home," Tooth says, her wings twitching nervously. She's fidgeting and clearly doesn't know what to do – normally she has no concern for things such as 'personal space,' and several times he's been caught unawares by another of her 'dental check-ups,' but now it seems she daren't enter further until she has permission.

Taking pity on her, Jack pats the empty space beside him. "Be my guest," he says loftily, giving her one of his lop-sided grins.

Perhaps if it had been someone else, Bunnymund for instance, he would have simply said 'goodnight,' and be done with it but Tooth is different. Spending time with her is almost addictive to him. He feels compelled to speak with her; he enjoys her company and the way her every feeling plays out so easily in every movement of her wings. She gave him back his memories after all; he doesn't really feel like he has anything left to hide in her presence.

Tooth smiles and accepts his invitation gratefully, perching somewhat apprehensively on the edge of the bed. She looks around the room curiously – it is not as grand as the rooms in her Tooth Kingdom, he knows, but it's homely and quite cosy and Jack is comfortable, albeit a little restless, here; at least he is surrounded by snow.

"So, North wants me to find a new home, huh?" Jack says, trying to distill some of the heavy atmosphere, "My lake not good enough any more or something?"

He's trying to make a joke but Tooth looks shocked, "Oh no!" She shakes her head vigorously, "That's not it at all. He-_We _just want you to be safe and settled and…oh," She sees Jack's twitching lips, realizes that he's trying not to laugh and giggles into her hand, "You were joking," She states, rolling her eyes.

There is a brief silence again but neither feels the need to break it this time until Babytooth comes in search Tooth and appears in the open doorway. She looks at them both and chirps curiously. They both smile at her and Jack holds out his hand. The tiny fairy takes the invitation and flutters over to sit in Jack's palm. She nuzzles his thumb briefly before settling down on his shoulder instead. He knows his skin is to cold to the touch for the fairy.

"I suppose we should be getting home," Tooth says distractedly, smoothing the feathers of her lap as though brushing down a skirt. "Our job isn't a one-day a year deal I'm afraid and there's teeth that need collecting." She smiles but then rounds on Jack almost aggressively, wagging her finger in his face. "But don't tell North or Bunny that I said that," She says in a stern voice – it takes a couple of second for Jack to realize she's trying to make a joke of her own.

He gives her a salute and nods, grinning. Tooth stands up and holds out her hand for Babytooth who instantly looks saddened and grips onto Jack's snow-colored hair defiantly. The Guardian of Memories blinks at her for a second and then smiles, rolling her eyes knowingly. "It looks like you may have company tonight, Jack," She points out.

Jack chuckles and allows Babytooth to crawl onto his hand, "I guess so," He says, depositing the tiny fairy onto his pillow. She instantly curls up and closes her eyes. "You don't have to leave for my sake," He adds, looking up at the now hovering Toothiana. He secretly hopes that she will stay a little longer, but he knows it's a long-shot. Like she says, her job is an all year round deal and she can't take more than a day, maybe two off at a time without some sort of problem arising.

As expected, she shakes her head. "I really should be out in the field now that it's night," She says thoughtfully. Jack's heart sinks a little but he doesn't let it show. Instead, he stands up to say goodnight to her.

Strange, that it is only now that he notices how much shorter she is than him. She looks so small and fragile in the dim light that Jack has to swallow a lump in his throat. He readily reminds himself that she saved him plenty of times in the fight against Pitch and is more than capable of collecting a few Teeth unscathed.; he kind of likes that about her…she's fiery and fearless.

He holds his hand out, not really understanding why he's asking for a handshake when they've never done it before – it's as though his body is automatically reacting to his scattered thoughts. "Um, goodnight then," he mumbles.

Taking his hand in her own, Tooth shakes it firmly. The hint of a bemused smile plays on her lips. The softness of the tiny feathers on her hands and wrists tickles him slightly. "Goodnight, Jack," she replies stepping forward to close the gap between them

Her mouth brushes his cheek briefly, a mere bump of uncoordinated lips on skin but it's enough to send a flush of pale pink across Jack's otherwise white cheeks, if only for the briefest moment. _That's new, _he thinks to himself.

Tooth promptly lets go of his hand and covers her mouth in shock. Clearly, her own actions have taken even her by surprise. She clears her throat nervously, "Um…well, goodnight then," She mumbles, mainly to the ground, and before Jack can reply she's darted out of the room, carried on her frantically humming wings. Jack sighs and casts a bemused smile at nothing in particular. Tooth will never stop surprising him.

He can feel his heart racing in his chest, hammering so hard and so loud that he's surprised it hasn't woken Babytooth up. His stomach has tied itself into a knot and let loose butterflies which catch in his throat and he struggles to keep them at bay. How strange these unfamiliar feelings inside him were. They stir slowly, setting fire to his insides until he's sure he'll burst. He fights the urge to smile, reluctant to play the role of a love-sick fool. Not that he knows this is what he's feeling…perhaps he's just hungry…

He had only been 18 when he had died after all and he had spent the last 300 years in icy solitude. What life experience did he have to compare love to?

Still, the feelings are not completely unpleasant and he flops back onto his bed, Babytooth sleeping beside his face on the pillow. She is the perfect miniature of Tooth and when he finally closes his eyes and drifts off into sleep, he dreams of rainbow feathers and the tuneless melody of wings.

**First chapter edited and improved! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not above grovelling for reviews so please tell me what you thought. It's all constructive criticism to me! **


	2. Painful Memories

**Hello again! This is just a quick note to say that this chapter takes place 1 year after the first. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack wakes to the smell of earth and winter winds. He opens his eyes and it takes several seconds for him to regain his sight for it is not yet dawn and the sky overhead rumbles out in stormy hues of lavender and grey; thick, billowing clouds are building up along the horizon, threatening to overspill over the town of Burgess at any moment.

Smiling to himself, Jack stretches his arms above his head, hearing the satisfying pop of bones made stiff from the cold he cannot feel. The branch he is currently perched on creaks with his movements and the bark cracks, turned brittle by the unforgiving ice that has formed in the night.

The frozen lake beneath him rumbles gently as the ice twists with the arctic currents beneath its surface and Jack looks down somewhat fondly on it. This is his home – he knows the trees here, has watched some of them grow from saplings, watched some of them grow too old and die...he remembers that, for a long time, he had been jealous of the trees; jealous of their ability to die, angry at them for leaving him behind. Those feelings are all but gone now and Jack knows he would live nowhere else; if anything, this place is too tightly linked to his memories now.

Taking up his staff, Jack steps neatly from the branch and allows the winds to set him gently on the ground 20ft below. He brushes the flakes of snow that have settled on his shoulders away and runs a distracted hand through his hair. His attention shifts in the direction of Burgess, the small town that lays nestled on the outskirts of the forest. He can't see it from here; the bare branches of winter foliage have intertwined, forming a tight net of bark to block his view.

Jack toys with the idea of paying Jamie a visit. Its mid-week which means soon, all the children of Burgess will be waking up and there is a small part of Jack that still worries about not being seen again. He knows he would feel it, if they stopped believing in him; feel it as strongly as he feels the warm pulse of life flow within his body from their belief in the first place, but he still can't help but worry a little. 300 years of being alone will do that to someone. Jack scowls and mentally pushes his thoughts aside, now is not the time for self-pity and dwelling on the past.

Instead, Jack muses on how surprised Jamie would be if he were to visit so suddenly. It was true that, at their last parting, Jack had promised to watch over the boy always and, true to his word, he had. But North had warned against visiting too much because as much as Jamie had cause to believe in the Guardians there was always the very real risk of growing up and forgetting them. In his heart, Jack likes to think that this will never happen. Not to _Jamie_...but still, it is one of the few warnings Jack has ever headed in his life.

He decides to set off then. One visit in a year is hardly visiting _too much. _He's just about to call upon the winter wind when a noise breaks his concentration and causes him to jump in mild surprise. He spins around, staff raised defensively. Babytooth blinks large, bright eyes at him and puts her head to one side, chirping inquisitively. Jack breaths out his relief and grins, "Hi Babytooth," he greets his little friend, leaning on his staff. "What brings you out here?"

Tooth fairies rarely moved in daylight; their job was restricted to the cover of night and already, the sun was bleeding golden bands into the sky, breaking up the storm clouds. Babytooth patted the little bag on her hip and smiled, clearly misinterpreting Jack's expression for one of concern for the tooth she carries. _Typical, _Jack thinks fondly, _mind always on teeth. _

He is beyond believing that these frequent run-ins with Babytooth are sheer coincidence. He secretly thinks that she is keeping an eye on him; on her own or for Tooth, it made little difference. Perhaps she simply wants to keep him out of trouble..."Shouldn't you be getting back to Tooth?" Jack asks, nodding towards the ever brightening sky, "The children will be up soon, you don't want to be spotted."

Babytooth chirps sadly and looks up into the sky, then back to Jack and makes a strange, sad little sound. "What's wrong?" Jack furrows his brow, "Has something happened?"A nod and another chirp; this time there is a hint of hope and enquiry. She wants him to go with her; he knows this but is hesitant to admit it. He runs frosty fingertips over his cheek thoughtfully; glancing in the direction of Burgess...he supposes his visit can wait for the weekend. Perhaps he can bring a snowstorm.

"Okay," He says resolutely, "I'll come with you." He has to admit, he's a little worried about what's causing Babytooth's concern.

Jack nods towards his shoulder and Babytooth happily nestles in the curves of his collarbone, absently pulling the neckline of his sweatshirt over her lap. Calling the winter winds to him, he takes tight hold of his staff. The winds pick him up easily and he silently commands them to take him to Tooth. The wind is playful today and curls around him joyfully, he chuckles and pushes himself up higher; above the clouds. Babytooth holds onto the lobe of his ear tightly and he chuckles harder. Fairies do not tend to trust others when it comes to flying, placing faith in their own wings and being edgy when they don't have control but she wouldn't be able to keep up with him if he let her fly herself. Still, Jack decides to take it slower and for the remainder of the journey he flies at a steady, calm place.

When they arrive at Tooth's palace, Jack's ears are filled with the buzzing of tiny wings. He lands lightly on the highest platform of Tooth's castle and Babytooth instantly leaves his shoulder, albeit a bit unsteadily. The sky overhead is a mass of pink and purple; bleeding into the golden shadows of the setting sun. Jack cannot get used to time differences. He's only just left the morning and now it's almost night again...he briefly wonders how Tooth finds appropriate time to sleep.

He lowers his staff and gently urges the winds to settle and disperse – he knows the sharp sting of the wind will not wash well with Tooth; never mind the fairies who would have to battle with it to simply get home.

Speaking of which...he looks around for Tooth. He doesn't have to look long. The Tooth Fairy is hovering on the far edge of the platform, overlooking the pillars that held the canisters of baby teeth. Although her wings are as agile and busy as usual, her figure was demure. Her face was buried in her hands, he could tell that much. Concerned, Jack steps forwards uncertainly. Comforting people is not one of his strong points but he doesn't feel like he can just up and leave again. Although she hasn't shown it, she must have sensed his arrival by now.

He coughs to announce himself all the same: "Um...Tooth?"

His voice seems to startle her and she raises wide, violet eyes towards him. There are tears caught in her lashes; tiny jewels glittering in the fading light and it's all Jack can do not to instinctively reach out to wipe them away. "Oh J-Jack...I wasn't expecting you," She swallows and forces a smile, "Is something wrong?"

Jack opens his mouth, closes it again and turns to look at Babytooth. She has disappeared and he blinks at the empty space by his shoulder. "Uh...I ran into Babytooth and she seemed worried so I came to make sure nothing had happened," He explained.

"That's kind," Tooth says, sniffing, "But it's nothing, really. I just had a funny run in with some old memories."

Jack can relate to that, he thinks briefly of his sister...the sister he can barely remember yet the same sister he risked, and consequently lost, his life for. He pushes his thoughts of self-pity aside. This is not about him, after all. "You're memories?" He asks instead; curious because no-one has ever gone into detail about their own memories with him.

Nodding, Tooth sighs and looks up at the sky. There is a short pause between them, filled only with the buzzing of wings. Eventually, she turns to look at him again, "I'm older than the mountains but younger than the wind," She muses, almost to herself. Jack doesn't respond because he's not entirely sure what she means. He nods her on and she continues, "That's what humans say about me," She explains, "But I don't really know how old I am any more. It's been so long I guess I lost track of time." She smiles woefully, "I remember the times before I became a Guardian thought...I guess it's a perk to the job."

There is another bout of silence in which Jack takes Tooth's words in and Tooth turns her attention back to the sky, looking as though she can see something beyond Jack's sight. Tears have begun to grace her cheeks again. Jack realises that this is the first time he's ever seen her cry. His hand reaches out at its own accord but he forces it to stop in midair, unsure of what he was really intending to do. Hug her? Tell her it would all be alright? What use would that be? He doesn't know what she's thinking or feeling or what memories she's even referring to. He would be freezing to touch anyway and whoever found comfort in ice...apart from him, anyway?

Tooth notices his still outstretched hand and smiles, as though she knows what he's thinking. Jack's mind casts back to the night, now almost a year ago, that she had accidently kissed him goodnight. She hasn't done it since and Jack thinks that maybe she can't remember. It's a little disheartening because the feelings that that kiss had awaked are still very much there and they're currently tying his stomach into knots. He thinks he should make the first move this time because, as Bunnymund had once told him when trying to entice him to sit by the fire in North's palace for once: "You don't know if you don't try." Of course, in that particular case Jack _had _tried, become too hot and been ill for two days.

His hand reaches out further and his fingertips brush the downy feathers of Tooth's arm. She follows his hand with her eyes but doesn't move. Encouraged, Jack edges closer, his breath hitching in his throat. They're close now, and Jack can feel his nerves trembling in his hands. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes tight, not quite believing what he is daring to do.

His hand encloses around Tooth's arm and he pulls her towards him in rough embarrassment. She bumps against him and he hears her gasp under her breath. It takes a few seconds for her to truly gage what Jack is attempting to do but after what seems like an age to the winter spirit, he feels her arms encircle his waist and her fingers dig into the material of his sweater. He's pretty sure she's crying again. He lets her, one hand stroking the back of her head soothingly. It's a good five minutes before Tooth pulls away slightly, allowing her to look up at him. Her cheeks are tinged pink but whether that's from the tears or from the embrace, he's not sure.

"S-Sorry," Jack stammers, "I bet you're freezing," He means to let go, cursing his own stupidity. What kind of comfort did he expect to give her? No-one can ever find the cold comforting.

Tooth shakes her head and draws herself back towards him, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. "It's okay," She reassures him, "It's nice...like this."

Jack is unsure how long the embrace lasts although he doesn't really mind. He thinks he would stay here all night if Tooth asked him to. Besides, he can feel the warmth of her body against the chill of his own and, for once, he finds it soothing even though it's making him slightly dizzy. Still, he doesn't even think to let go. Jack has only ever had two embraces in his existence and they both happened over a year ago. His last one had been from Tooth to...he wonders how long they would have stayed like this that time, if Babytooth hadn't interrupted.

Now, he closes his eyes and turns his face into her feathers. She even smells warm, a sweet, innocent scent...he can't quite give it a name.

He notices that she has stopped crying altogether now and when she finally pulls away completely, Jack notices tiny ice formations tinting the tips of her feathers. She either doesn't notice or doesn't care because she smiles at him without so much as a second glance. "Thank you, Jack," She breaths, blushing and looking down briefly.

Jack shrugs, so overcome by embarrassment that his natural instincts kick him into playing it cool. "It's okay," He manages, "We're friends, that's what we do for each other."

Tooth smiles and nods enthusiastically, brushing the last of her tears away with the back of her hand. "I suppose it is," She agrees, "But thank you all the same. It's been a long time..." She trails off but Jack understands. Guardians don't get too much affection – there just isn't enough time and besides, who would they get affection from? The thought of Bunnymund trying to give him a hug was a little scary...

Jack grins at his own thoughts and mentally decides that in the future, he's going to make time...Tooth did so much for him after all. Back when he was a total stranger – angry and difficult – she was the only one who had faith in him. Now, he feels like he should repay her for that kindness and, if that means being a shoulder to cry on, then so be it.

It was a bold thought to have and Jack is a little embarrassed by his own thoughts even though Tooth can't read them. He smiles at her softly and Tooth smiles back and, for a brief moment, it's as though Jack's world has stopped turning. He never wants to see her do anything but smile like this...he doesn't ever want her to have to cry again...

...he doesn't think his heart could take it.

* * *

**The memories Tooth is remembering in this chapter are the ones of her parents dying, making her the last of her kind. The quote about being 'older than the mountains...' is taken from the author. As far as I'm aware she was 17 when she became a Guardian and she's been a Guardian for a few thousand years or so (I think she's one of the oldest Guardians). Not entirely sure how reliable _that _information is but let's run with it for the purposes of this story!**


	3. Summer Heat

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Of two things in this world, Jack is certain. First, that being a Guardian is the best thing to have happened to him in his 300 years of existence. The second is that he will never, under any circumstances, understand women.

He leans heavily against the old Oak behind him and looks up through its branches at the darkened sky. It's early summer and the air tonight is balmy. Jack wipes the back of his hand over his forehead; for a brief moment he relishes in the coolness of his own skin. It never lasts long though, the warmer months make it difficult to regulate his own temperature. Normally he can cope but this year, it seems, the spirit of summer is holding nothing back. Perhaps he should have taken North's offer of staying with him until autumn returned. He groans inwardly and slides down the tree until he's sat amongst the roots. He's tired and the heat is doing nothing to help this. The lake is no longer frozen and the water gurgles merrily at him, happy to be free of its icy bonds at last. Jack frowns at it. _Traitor, _he thinks sullenly to himself.

His hazy, heat-muddled thoughts return to a more pressing matter; Tooth. He had once thought her as incredibly easy to read. Whether it was deliberate, natural or just the product of a scatter-brained personality, Tooth had never seemed to place much importance in disguising her feelings be them happy or sad. So why could he not read her this time? Why was he having so much difficulty in understanding her? One minute he can't get rid of her and the next he doesn't see her for weeks. He knows she has a busy and erratic schedule but he can't help but think that it's deliberate this time.

They have been playing this game of cat and mouse for the better part of 18 months and Jack still can't figure himself out. If Tooth is confusing him, it's nothing compared to how confusing he's finding his own emotions. He's not so dense as to deny he has _some _feelings for her – he has admitted that to himself several times but somehow, that seems to have made it worse. He groans and puts his head in his hands, studying the grass at his feet. This heat is making him stupid; he should be thinking about other, more important things: how he was going to survive the hottest summer in over 50 years, for example. It's all becoming ridiculous messy...it's not like he hasn't tried to address the problem with Tooth. It's just every time he does, he somehow loses his nerve...or his voice or he miraculously forgets something else that needs his attention.

In some way, Jack knows he developed this soft spot for Tooth very early on in their friendship. She was sweet and infinitely kind to him, even when he was being nothing more than a bitter, angry child. She had treated him as an equal right from the start, as though she had already accepted him as a Guardian...and a friend, from first meeting.

Too childish to simply come out and say it, Jack despairs at himself for causing so much fuss over something that should really be quite easy to do. He's almost certain now that Tooth shares his feelings and he admits that there is a small part of him that is equally frustrated with her as he is himself. Why doesn't _she_ say it to _him_?

But he knows...that's not really the point here. It shouldn't matter who says it, as long as it gets said. The heat is making him feel a little sick and he swallows hard, leaning the back of his head against the trunk of the tree so, once again, he is looking up at the sky.

The leaves are large, pale green and smell of earth and life. He takes a deep breath and let's it out again, slowly – trying to distil some settlement to his churning stomach and foggy mind. He doesn't like the heat but he has to admit, summertime brings the nicest scents of the year. Not for the first time, he tries to imagine the season before he became an immortal – what had summer been like as a human?

To enjoy the changing seasons with mortal senses...how wonderful that must be. In life, he probably took it for granted but now he can see the value in mortality. Sure, you're here and gone in an average of what...70 years? But every minute is filled with emotions, sensations, thoughts and tastes and smells and sounds...it's not that he's lost these abilities as a Guardian but they are somewhat dulled in any season other than winter and he's completely lost the ability to enjoy summer like he sees the children of the world do. Where do they get all that energy from in this oppressive weather?

He feels a little jealous at these points because he's so used to watching children enjoying _his _fun; snowballs and skating and sledging, all because of him. The joy on those small faces...it is a feeling he treasures more than most other things in his life. Even when children had not believed in him, even when they would walk right through him he had wanted to keep those faces smiling. He can normally get away with bringing a little snow all the way into early spring although he knows a certain Guardian who despises it when he does and so, in the past year, he's tried to resist the temptation.

Bunnymund has attempted to show Jack the joys of spring and, to some extent, Jack doesn't mind it – it's a cool, fresh season; it doesn't snow but the winds are still there; gentler and lazier than in winter but they're still there to keep him company. He talks to them from time to time even though they can't reply. In summer, however, the winds abandon him for cooler climates, appearing rarely and only as warm, swirling currents which knock him sick anyway.

"Hmm, I thought I might find you here." Jack opens his eyes, although he can't remember closing them. _Damn heat, _he thinks.

Tooth is hovering over him, wings causing refreshing currents of air to wash over him. Instinctively, Jack raises his face towards them a little. The fairy smiles and rolls her violet eyes. "I'm surprised you're still here," She admits.

Jack had grown accustomed to these night-time visits – she does it from time to time whenever her duties bring her to Burgess or its nearing towns but only when she's not in one of her aloof moods. He shrugs, "I'm too tired to travel anywhere and besides," He frowns pointedly into empty space, "The winds aren't very strong at this time of the year."

Chuckling, Tooth nods. "I suppose but aren't you making yourself sick?" A little crease of worry appears on her forehead and she leans in closer, as though inspecting his face for signs of fever.

"Nah, I'll be okay." Jack lies, "I'll head to wherever the snow is tomorrow."

Settling down beside him, wings neatly folded down her back, Tooth nudges his shoulder with her own, silently demanding him to move along. She leans back against her half of the tree trunk and looks up at the sky, "It's pretty tonight, isn't it," she says softly, pointing towards the stars and the trails of golden sand that have just begun to snake their way through the darkness, "Looks like Sandy is hard at work."

"Yeah," Jack follows her gaze and smiles. He has always enjoyed watching The Sandman at work. The trails of dream-sand have been a constant throughout his existence and even now, he enjoys sitting on the rooftops, running his fingers through the golden ribbons – catching glimpses of undreamed dreams. At his loneliest times he used to imagine to whom those dreams were going to. He would follow them sometimes too, all the way to the windows of the sleeping children and peer in – frosting the glass with his very touch. Dreams were beautiful to watch and even before he had become a Guardian he had liked Sandy; liked what he stood for, what he did...as silent as the stars, as old as the world – Sandy was perhaps his favourite Guardian, second only to Tooth.

She's still looking up at the dreams, memorised. Jack supposes she doesn't get a lot of time for simply sitting and appreciating the beauty of the night so he remains silent. If she's not directing the fairies from her kingdom she's in the field and too busy to so much as glance at the flowers that are pushing their way out of the earth with such colourful determination. It's a shame, because he knows that no-one appreciates these little things more than Tooth does.

"Are you off duty tonight or something?" Jack asks, breaking the silence.

Tooth shakes her head, "No, but I'm taking a break. I'm not as young as I used to be," She's joking of course because obviously, Guardians don't really age. Jack snorts with laughter and twiddles his staff in his hands.

"Maybe you're just getting lazier," He teases her, grinning. She shoves him with her shoulder again, harder than before, "Anyway, where have you been? I haven't seen you for weeks – not even at North's."

Tooth looks slightly ashamed, "Y-Yeah, I've been pretty busy I suppose," She says, although it sounds like a feeble excuse rather than a truthful reason. Jack mentally sighs, she has been like this with him on and off for the better part of 3 months, ever since his visit to her kingdom and he's tired of the guessing games.

Regardless, he can't bring himself to feel angry at her so instead, he settles for polite indifference. "Is that so?"

Tooth smiles and tries to stifle a yawn behind her hand. Her eyes flutter shut for the briefest of seconds. It's not uncommon for her to go several days without sleep but every now and then Jack notices it catching up to her. He wishes that she wouldn't push herself so hard but every since Pitch stole the teeth, and their connected memories, Tooth has been a little more frantic about her job. He doesn't blame her but she's clearly burning herself out. _Jeez, _he thinks, _cut yourself some slack._

He doesn't say this out loud because he knows she would only laugh it off and tell him to stop worrying. Instead, he remains quiet and closes his eyes again, the heat is making his vision blur.

When Jack opens his eyes again, several hours seem to have passed. The sky is no longer dark and dawn is clearly only moments away – the ribbons of dream sand have disappeared. He yawns, stretches and swears quietly to himself as Tooth makes him jump. She is asleep, slumped against the tree with her head on his shoulder. He stops moving, unsure of what to do. She looks like she's in a pretty deep snooze and one hand is clenching the front of his sweatshirt tightly. It would probably be quite cute if the situation wasn't so precarious.

He accidently moves, just ever so slightly, and she mumbles something incoherent before turning her face into the folds of his sweatshirt. She's curled up so close to him that he can feel the light fluttering of heart; almost like a baby bird. It's quite fitting...really.

He accidently moves, just ever so slightly, and she mumbles something incoherent before turning her face into the folds of his sweatshirt. She's curled up so close to him that he can feel the light fluttering of her heart; almost birdlike. He doesn't want to disturb her but equally, he's far too warm and already he can feel waves of nausea threatening him not to push it. He goes to move again, but Tooth's grip only tightens and he lets out a defeated sigh. She seems reluctant to wake up or let him go and he hasn't got the heart to forcibly remove her.

He settles back down, resolved to the fate of dying of heat exhaustion under this tree. Still, he doesn't feel angry and, almost without thought, he raises a hand to smooth down the feathers on the top of her head. They've ruffled up almost like bed-hair. He shakes his head – she is hopeless and no doubt she'll be so embarrassed after she wakes up that he won't hear from her for another month but he's not so sure that the risk isn't worth it.

Her sleeping face is calm and beautiful – made serene by the freedom slumber grants her. For a precious few hours she doesn't have to worry about teeth or memories or children, she doesn't have to face the prospect of another 3 nights without rest. She can just sleep and dream and hold on to him as tightly as she wants to, because he knows that once she's awake she'll go straight back to work and Jack thinks he would sit through 100 summers if it meant Tooth had just one more hour of rest and besides...he's not entirely sure he wants her to let go yet...


	4. Dream Intervention

**Hi my darling snowflakes! Thank you for sticking with the story this far! Hugs for you all!**

* * *

Tooth is dreaming. She has no idea how she knows that...only that she does. It's somewhat surreal and she can feel tiny goosebumps littering her arms; she rubs them automatically, smoothing her ruffled feathers back down. There is a strange coldness here and she can feel it radiating all around her, pulsing, invisible, in the air around her. There is no light here but nor is it complete darkness; it's simply peaceful and Tooth doesn't feel afraid even though, somewhere in the back of her mind, she gets the feeling she's supposed to be. Even the cold is gentle on her skin now that she's gotten used to it – it's an oddly refreshing sensation when she's been so used to the warm, tropical climates of Asia all her life.

"Hello?" She calls out experimentally, not really expecting an answer. Her voice echoes back at her. "J-Jack?" She instinctively clamps a hand over her mouth, temporally forgetting that she is dreaming and that Jack can't hear her. Even so, she blushes scarlet with embarrassment. She has no idea why it is his name she has called out...perhaps it is this subtle coldness around her that reminds her of him; even the scents here reminds her of him. Coldness has always smelled fresh and alive – it's one of the main things she likes about him..._Stop it, Tooth, _she chastises herself.

It's only a dream, so she knows there isn't any real Jack to hear her...at least she hopes not anyway. Until she wakes up she doesn't know for certain. There is an odd, unconscious part of her that accepts this strange place as perfectly normal – she knows now, this is the place inside her head where she keeps all those muddled, flustered emotions and thoughts about her friend...there is no-one else who could fill this space in her mind. Everything here screams winter – the coldness, the hazy not-light, the feeling of peace, of being safe from harm even though, just like the winter spirit, it's just all one big enigma. She sighs, and presses a hand to her cheek – her skin is cold too, now.

She can feel tiredness washing over her now, even in her dream. The cold is just so comforting and it's so quiet...her vision darkens, burs and she shakes her head. Goodness knows what madness awaits her if she falls asleep in her own dream. Sandy has done a good job with this one and she hopes to the Man in the Moon that the little sand spirit can't see the thoughts running through her head because, predominantly, they are still of Jack and that's just embarrassing.

"Uh...Tooth?"

That voice...it sounds from so far away yet Tooth feels that if she were to only turn around she could reach out and touch it...

"Huh? Woah, wait a sec...Ow! Tooth wake up!"

Tooth opens her eyes with a start. It takes all of 2 seconds to notice she is lying on Jack's shoulder and a further 3 seconds to realise that by 'reaching out' for that voice in her dream she has unceremoniously prodded him in the eye with her fingertips. He's squinting at her, one hand covering his left eye. She bites her lower lip, "Sorry," she apologises sheepishly, blushing from head to toe, "I guess I was dreaming a little too enthusiastically."

The winter spirit doesn't look angry, just in pain and she feels a little knot of tension untie itself in her stomach. "Do you want me to have a look?" She asks, not really sure of what she could achieve but wanting to help in some way.

Jack shakes his head and lowers his hand cautiously, his eye seems undamaged and he blinks it a few times. Evidentially satisfied that there is no lasting damage he focuses both glassy-blue eyes on Tooth who inwardly shrinks. "What the heck were you dreaming?" He asks her.

"Oh, I don't really remember," Tooth lies airily, waving her hands around for clarification. He can probably see right through her but she doesn't want to make it easier than it already is.

"Mhmm," Jack doesn't sound convinced but he lets it go, "You've been out of it all night," He tells her, gesturing to the sky where the sun is now high and bright. She yelps in surprise.

"Oh no! My fairies will be frantic!" She stands up to quickly in her panic, feels dizzy from the sudden rush and falls back against the tree. "Ouch," She mumbles, rubbing the back of her head. Below her, still sat on the grass, Jack chuckles.

"Don't move so quickly," He says helpfully, pushing himself up with ease and spinning her round by her shoulders. Quietly, he inspects the back of her head and she hear him sigh in relief, his breath tickling the side of her face. "No damage done," He tells her eventually, letting her go. Tooth can still feel the tingle of his touch on her skin. She looks at him then and can't help but feel a little foolish. For the past few weeks she has been avoiding him and she knows he knows that she also knows that it's probably hurt him a little. There are certain..._things _that she's been trying hard to ignore lately and she finds that, in his presence, this is infinitely harder.

Now, looking at him, she realises that she's been silly. Forever is a long time and there is no way that these, dare she call them feelings, were going to go away that easily. She sighs, Jack looks bemused.

"Everything okay?" He asks, eyes betraying his concern like they always do. "Do you feel sick? You did hit your head pretty hard, y'know."

"I'm fine," Tooth tells him, because she _is _fine. Or at least she will be, once she's straightened her mind a little. There is a pregnant pause. "So, I should be um..."

"Yeah..."

"...getting back and sorry about your uh...eye, again."

Jack waves her apology off and grins. He has a beautiful smile, Tooth decides – temporally lost in the brilliant whiteness of his teeth. It's higher on one side than the other, giving it a kind of bashful, lopsided manner. There are many things she likes about Jack's face, although she's not so shallow as to stop at skin level. His eyes are wide and almost childlike; coloured in pale hues of blue and grey. When she thinks he's not looking at her she sometimes steals glances at them. She can't help herself, even though she knows it's girlish and childish and all sorts of immature - most of the time she doesn't care, although she would never admit it to any of the other Guardians. She can only imagine how _that _conversation would go.

She decides that she has overstayed her welcome, she can see how uncomfortable Jack is in the summer heat and she knows she has work to do – memories don't store themselves after all and she has children, and fairies, to worry about.

"Well, I'm going to go," she says eventually, "Babytooth will start panicking and then goodness knows what trouble will happen."

Jack laughs and nods, "Okay, I guess I'll see you in another month or so." His voice is light and teasing but the meaningfulness is still lingering on the tip of his tongue and she takes heed of it. She knows she can't push her luck forever.

"Much sooner," she promises.

Smiling, Jack swings his staff over his arm, poised to leap into whatever breeze he can find, "Sooner, then," he agrees and then he's gone – sailed away on some nonexistent wind. She looks into the sky but he's been swallowed by the clouds. Double checking the pouch of teeth on her hip, Tooth follows suit, spreads her wings and is away into the bright blue sky.

o

When he finally gets back to Burgess, Jack finds himself returning to a guest. He lands lightly on his feet and stops uncertainly. It is very rare that Sandy ever visits him, even rarer that these visits are at night. Jack is not hurt by The Sandman's aloofness because he knows that Sandy can barely spare enough time for himself, let alone for others but tonight, he is patiently waiting on the edge of the lake, seemingly looking in at his own reflection in some mild amusement. Streams of golden ribbons trail off in spiralling, glistening trails from the Guardians body; it is only early evening but already there are those who are dreaming – babies, for example. Jack knows how beautifully Sandy can spin those particular dreams, he has watched many in his time. Baby's dreams are his favourite to watch.

"Uh...hey, Sandy," Jack walks over to his friend, staff casually balanced over his shoulders, arms looped over. He joins his fellow Guardian at the water's edge. It is still warm in Burgess but at least the moon casts a cooling shadow across the forest clearing now.

_I have something to tell you, _Sandy signs above his head, somewhat disjointedly. Jack is used to this silent way of speaking but it still takes a few moments to figure it out sometimes.

"Oh?" He asks eventually.

_It is about Tooth._

"Oh." Jack clears his throat awkwardly and looks down at his reflection. He has a feeling he knows what the Sandman is getting at but he doesn't really feel like admitting it.

_Dreams tell me everything, _the Sandman points out, lying a little golden hand on Jack's wrist. _Yours and Tooth's too._

Now that really is embarrassing and Jack shuffles on his feet, dropping his staff to his side where his fist clenches it so tight his knuckles stand out even whiter under his skin.

_Tell her, _Sandy signs again, his eyes wide and earnest and probably aimed at winning him round. Jack runs a hand over his face and refuses eye contact.

"Fine," he agrees grudgingly, "You win."

It has been a year in the making, he supposes...

* * *

**I just want to take a second to tell you about some wonderful fanart that liltrix (also known as maybelletea on deviantart) drew based on the first chapter on this story! Unfortunately Fanfiction won't let me link you directly so I will just tell you to go on deviantart and search for 'Jack and Tooth Handshake' and it will come up. It's a really cute piece so if you like fanart I really recommend seeing it!**


	5. Eskimo Kisses

It has been three days since Jack's spoken to Sandy and still, he hasn't quite worked up the courage to find her. Today, however, he knows she's at North's palace – knows, because North has already invited him, and all the guardians, to the North Pole. There is no occasion marked on the calendar but Jack supposes North doesn't need a reason to invite them round anyway. He smiles slightly as he silently coaxes the north wind out of hibernation. Jack feels the familiar rush of cold air curl around him and he tilts his face towards it; for a wonderful moment, it feels like winter again. The wind isn't pleased about being interrupted, however, and fusses around him; eager to get whatever task Jack has for him out of the way.

"Sorry old friend," Jack mumbles, running his fingertips through the bitter currents, "But none of the other winds are strong enough right now." He doesn't know if the wind can understand him although he's talked to it more times than he can count over the past 300 years. They are loyal companions and Jack feels a rush of gratitude as the wind picks him up and whisks him high into the sky, over the clouds and into the cooler reaches of the atmosphere.

The journey to the North Pole never takes long, the wind is fast and strong now that it's above the summer onslaught and Jack himself feels better, the closer they get to the Pole. He knows they're close now because he can feel the snow singing in his blood; he finds that no matter where he goes, if there is snow it welcomes him whole-heartedly.

He drops from the winds back just outside of the Palace of Wonder and chuckles as the north wind whistles its goodbyes and briefly curls around his hands before leaving him again. Jack watches it go, visible only by the changing direction of snow flurries and then turns to face the palace. His stomach is unsettled, tight knots forming and sending butterflies to catch in his throat.

He swallows his nerves down and gives himself a little shake. What's the worst that can happen? Tooth has already shown an interest – even Sandy insinuated that the other Guardians already knew…it wasn't like there was any escape from the situation to be had. And since when had it _become_ a situation?

Jack groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, everything was very complicated. He wondered if he had ever gone through this in life…probably not, he thinks, otherwise he may have died of embarrassment long before drowning.

Throwing together what little courage he has, Jack tentatively pushes the door open and steps inside. A Yeti points him in the right direction without even being asked and, swinging his staff over his shoulder, Jack goes in search of his friends.

It doesn't take long, for all the floors and rooms that North's home has, the Guardians only ever seem to accumulate in one of about three of them. Today, they're in North's office and they all turn around when Jack enters. "Hey," he greets them, willing his voice not to betray his nerves. Blue-grey eyes survey the room quickly and he notices that Tooth is hovering in the background, her eyes desperately trying to avoid his. He coughs a little, clearing the lump that has suddenly formed in his throat. "So uh…what's the grand occasion?" he asks, turning his attention to North.

"No occasion my friend," North claps a giant hand on Jack's comparatively tiny shoulder. The winter spirit almost buckles under the gesture. "I just wanted to make sure everyone was doing alright."

This seems like a pretty odd excuse and it dawns on him that this may have something to do with Sandy. He looks at the smallest guardian pointedly and Sandy quickly looks away, silently whistling to himself and forming a golden question mark over his head. That confirms it then…this is an intervention and he just _knows _what it's about. The problem is…does Tooth?

He can feel the awkwardness hanging heavy in the empty spaces between them. It's so thick it's almost palatable and Jack wishes he could be anywhere but here...which is a first since defeating Pitch. As North rambles on in the background to Bunnymund and Sandy, Tooth flutters nervously from side to side, her bird-like instincts kicking in – a sure way of telling that she was either very excited or very uncomfortable and with some bitterness, Jack just knew she certainly wasn't the former. He sighed to himself and scratched the back of his head with the tip of his staff, he was very aware of Sandy stealing sidelong glances at him. This was just embarrassing...

It wasn't enough that the Guardians were trying to play match maker, now they weren't even trying to be subtle about it either. Gritting his teeth, Jack desperately tried to think of an excuse for leaving or for at least leaving the room...just for a brief moment of freedom.

"Um...Jack? Are you feeling okay, you look a little pale," Jack focused dubious eyes on Tooth who had apprehensively edged towards him, seemingly stuck somewhere between embarrassment and concern; it give her a rather conflicted expression. "I mean, paler than usual of course..." she gave a small, very hesitant laugh. It sounded a little forced.

"I'm fine," Jack replied, trying to keep his voice steady, "Just need some fresh air, I think. Summer has uh..." he waved his hand in front of his face, trying to find the right expression. Tooth nodded.

She took a deep breath, wringing her hands together; her wings twitched. "Want some company?" she asked eventually, breathing out whatever tension she had been feeling.

Jack didn't have the heart to turn her down, especially since he felt a little guilty over the fact it was her he had wanted to avoid in the first place. Not for the first time, Jack wondered if Sandy had paid Tooth a similar visit to the one Jack had experienced. _Jeez, _he thought, _I thought the Sandman was the bright spark around here._

He realised he had left Tooth hanging there without much of an answer and he forced himself to meet her violet eyes with his own comparatively colourless ones. "O-Okay," he agreed, "As long as you don't mind going out in the snow."

Evidentially, Tooth did not because now she seemed to be running on some kind of nervous energy and gave him one of her more familiar grins without replying.

Outside, even Jack could feel the chill of the air against his skin, although it did not bother him or make him cold. If anything, it was comfortable and he felt infinitely better for just curling his toes in the familiarity of snow. He kept his head down, focusing purely on the ground; sweeping snow aside with his staff to unearth ice. Behind him, Tooth followed in a disjointed, apprehensive flight. Jack knew that she was not overly fond of the cold or the snow and resented winter for making her flight difficult during her duties but she had never explicitly complained to him; even if he was a child born from the ice. He tried to keep blizzards at a minimum during the night, a part of him constantly worrying about bringing danger to the little tooth fairies; especially Baby Tooth. He realised, with some surprise, that he did these things unconsciously. He had never explicitly thought about keeping blizzards away from Tooth...it was almost as though his body had forced his hand without his brain being told about it. He blushed, despite the fact Tooth couldn't see his face or his thoughts and trudged further away from North's palace.

"Um J-Jack!" It's only the badly hidden chattering of Tooth's teeth that breaks Jack's train of thought and he turns around, momentarily confused about her presence. Tooth looks apologetic, "S-Sorry, but it's getting so _cold_."

"Oh..." Jack blinks. He's not been cold for so long, he sometimes forgets other people, even guardians, have an aversion to it. "I'm sorry; I guess we can turn back now."

North's palace is on the horizon. How did they get _this _far? He looks Tooth up and down doubtfully, he doesn't think she'll manage to get back without freezing solid and he notices with a pang of guilt that she's on foot because her wings are coated in a thin film of ice. He runs a hand over his face. Perhaps the North wind can help them...he goes to call it but Tooth stops him suddenly, resting a shivering hand on his wrist.

"W-Wait," she stammers, "I have something I want to tell you."

Jack looks at her reproachfully. He's poised between being frightened of what she has to say and hopeful that what she has to say is what he wants to hear...because MiM knows; if she doesn't say it Jack may never get the courage. She's trembling almost uncontrollably but whether that's from the cold or from the nerves, Jack doesn't know. He wishes he had some way of keeping her warm but even his hoodie, which is more for show than actual need, is useless – it is iced over and freezing cold from his body. He leans on his staff and waits.

Tooth bites her lip and looks at the ground, her arms encircling her body in a bid to stay warm. "It's just..." she begins before trailing off again. "I um...I just wanted to say..." Jack waits patiently. Tooth takes a deep breath and looks up, her face so determined looking she's positively scowling at him. "I wanted to say...I wanted to say that I...that I..."

He feels the smile before it appears on his face. A strange warmth seems to form inside him, rushing up from his feet all the way to his face. It's an overwhelming rush of relief and Jack feels like an entire year of confused tension has been lifted from his shoulders and he almost laughs at how obscenely easy it all seems now. It's as though Tooth making the first move, albeit a somewhat stilted one, has opened Jack's eyes to how silly they must have looked to the other Guardians. He smiles softly at the fairy before him who is seemingly so embarrassed she's close to tears. He moves closer, gently dropping his staff on the ground. Placing his hands on her still trembling shoulders, Jack does something he has never believed he would have the courage to do.

He pulls her towards him and turns his face into the warmth of her feathers. There is a pause and then he feels her shift in his embrace; for a brief second Jack worries that she's about to pull away but she doesn't. Instead, her arms encircle his waist and she's suddenly burying _her_ face in his chest. "I love you, Tooth." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them but he doesn't mind; for once he's not worrying about looking stupid or sounding childish – he's too busy relishing in the moment, drinking in the alien warmth that's enveloping his body. It feels..._right _to be holding her like this; like this was the plan right from the beginning.

There isn't much in Jack's life that he has been certain about, but this moment is something Jack knows he will never regret, no matter what happens in the future. His fingertips draw gentle patterns along her back; he loves the softness of her feathers – even in the gray light of the North Pole they shine bright and colourful and he marvels at them; wonders how he has never seen their true beauty before. He pulls back a little, holds Tooth out at arm's length. She's red but her smile is bright and her eyes focus steadily on him. Balling her hands into fists beneath her chin, she flexes her wings, shakes off the ice and darts towards him. Before Jack is even aware of what she's planning on doing, he feels her lips on his. It lasts only a second before she pulls back again, hand over mouth.

"Oh...I'm so sorry," she says, flustered and now so red it looks almost painful, "I didn't mean..."

But Jack cuts her off. He's laughing now – laughing so hard that he has to hold onto his stomach and double over. Perhaps it's the shock of it all or perhaps it's because for the first time since he could remember he literally has no cares at all. No more fear about not being believed in, no more worrying over whether Pitch may or may not return and definitely no more fear about his feelings for Tooth because they are finally _there_. They bubble up inside him, dance in his very core – he can finally pin them down with words; reach out in his mind and touch them. They are certain and sure and wonderfully solid.

He laughs until Tooth is joining in herself, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. To an onlooker, they must have looked crazy but Jack doesn't care.

Somewhere in their mirth, he must have reached out to her again because all of a sudden they're face to face and he can't quite remember how they got there, the laughter is dying off to give way to a heavy bout of silence. Jack blinks a few times, suddenly shy of their proximity. She's looking up at him, eyes large and curious and suddenly Jack feels compelled to close the gap.

He brushes his lips against hers, tentatively at first – almost experimental but the reassuring pressure of Tooth's own lips against his gives him confidence. She is sweet and warm and he can feel her heart fluttering against his chest, like a tiny bird. He wonders, vaguely, if this is how Sandy had imagined his plan to work out...knowing him, he probably had a good idea of how things would go.

_Still, no hard feelings_. Jack can't remember the last time he has felt this content. He could happily stay like this and it doesn't look like Tooth is about to move any time soon. He smiled against her lips, feels her smile back and wonders how he ever managed to survive without her; without any of these deliciously wonderful feelings inside him...he never wants to go back to that.

Of course, he has no idea how things really will play out; his life so far has been one big guessing game, but he's happy with _now; _perfectly content to just stand here in the snow and ice with Tooth. For so long he had been wondering the Earth with no purpose and no certainly no friends and then the Guardians had found him, forced him to open his eyes to what life was really about - he's helped defeat Pitch, bring belief back to children and, perhaps most impressively, settled his feud with Bunnymund...and now? Now it seems, Tooth has come along to complete him, to bridge the gap between loneliness and happiness, to give him somewhere warm and safe when the winter becomes to harsh and lonely for even him. Tooth is scatter-brained and headstrong; she's impulsive and quick to fluster but above all she's _here._ She's here now, in his arms and he'll be damned if he's ever letting her go again. These wild, uncontrollable feelings that are racing inside him find peace in Tooth's presence and for the first time in his existence, Jack feels as though he's finally home.

**Woo, I actually suck at finishing stories. I realise that this may sound a bit rushed and messy and that's because...well it was rushed. I have sooo much university work and deadlines are creeping up and Christmas is always busy but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so here it is. The final chapter in all its crappy glory. (I'm aware that I've swapped between first and second person a lot, sorry - that was an accident!). **

**One day I will return to this fic to edit and improve the hell out of it but for now this will have to do. I enjoyed writing it for you guys and wish I had the time to take more care with it. Please forgive me (T^T)/~ I will try my best to improve the entire thing after Christmas so watch this space!**

**Thank you for reading this story and a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. Happy Christmas everyone!**


End file.
